


We'll Paint These Walls in Pitches of Red

by xanderthenerd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, M/M, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderthenerd/pseuds/xanderthenerd
Summary: Vampire!Gerard saves his boyfriend Frank from three violent homophobes, literally ripping them to pieces. Frank finds it hot and they fuck in the blood and gore from the dead bad guys.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	We'll Paint These Walls in Pitches of Red

**Author's Note:**

> How come every time I write Frerard it ends up involving blood and guts as a kink? Anyway, I wrote this to celebrate reaching 100 followers on my new Tumblr blog, and also bc this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I blame Frank Iero for being so attractive covered in blood.

Gerard’s out hunting, stalking the rooftops of the small city he’s settled in for now, when he hears a familiar voice. He can’t make out what’s being said, even with his supernaturally good hearing, which means he must be several blocks away. But from what he can hear, it sounds like Frank is in distress, and when he hears the sound of a fist hitting something solid with a crunching sound, he immediately forgets about hunting and runs over the rooftops in the direction of his boyfriend’s cries.

Gerard reaches the building adjacent to the alley where Frank is and peers down to see what’s going on, and when he figures out the situation, rage begins to overtake him. He sees his boyfriend cornered by three large athletic men hurling slurs and punches at him, and Frank’s attempts to fight back failing.

Gerard’s vision goes white with anger and the next thing he knows, he’s standing in a huge pool of blood surrounded by the mangled and dismembered corpses of his boyfriend’s attackers. He looks around at the mangled bodies with a detached sort of amusement, sort of amazed at how much damage he was able to do with just his teeth and hands. It must have been an absolute bloodbath. The intoxicating scent of the blood and gore is enticing him, and he remembers he had been out hunting before this happened, so he needs to feed. He runs his tongue along his fangs which have fully descended, ready to feast.

The vampire hears a whimper in front of him and looks to see a shocked-looking Frank on his knees a few feet away, white shirt splattered with blood, face covered in blooming bruises and what appears to be a broken nose, still dripping blood as the younger man stares straight ahead, not appearing to be aware of his surroundings at all. A pang of sadness constricts Gerard’s heart as he imagines the scene from Frank’s perspective. He must have looked monstrous. Completely unhinged, feral. It’ll be a miracle if Frank will ever let Gerard touch him again.

“Frankie?” Gerard says softly, slowly approaching his boyfriend, holding his hands up in an attempt to appear non-threatening. “It’s over now, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, baby. You can’t stay here, though. You gotta get up so we can head home.”

Frank finally looks up, his eyes meeting Gerard’s, an unexpected heat in his gaze as the vampire approaches. Finally Frank appears to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and launches himself at Gerard with a shocking amount of force given his small stature. If Gerard had been human they would both have tumbled backward onto the entrails of one of the attackers, but luckily he just steadies Frank and looks at him questioningly, noticing the way Frank is licking his lips, eyes blown wide, staring at Gerard’s mouth, and it clicks for Gerard. Frank’s not afraid of him. Frank is turned on by what he just saw. “Holy shit,” Gerard whispers.

“Fuck me,” Frank whispers. Gerard is shocked by his boyfriend’s response to what had to be the most bloody, violent thing he’d seen in his life. Frank’s always liked it when Gerard gets a little too rough or shows how strong he is, but Gerard had never dreamed his boyfriend would be turned on by watching him rip apart violent homophobes with his bare hands.

Gerard feels Frank’s hands in his hair pulling his face down so they can kiss, and the kiss instantly gets heated, and Gerard realizes that when Frank said “fuck me” he meant like, right now. And god, the thought of fucking in this pool of blood surrounded by gore and body parts of bad guys makes the vampire moan the instand it enters his mind, and he pulls Frank closer to him and roughly bites at his lips and tongue with his fangs out, earning a whiny moan from the shorter boy as they make out.

Gerard unbuttons Frank’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, not caring that it’s fallen into the blood at their feet and is now ruined entirely. Frank reaches for Gerard’s tie and removes it, keeping it in one hand and giving Gerard a look which clearly communicates the desire to be tied up with it. “Turn around,” Gerard instructs, “Hands behind your back.” Frank obeys instantly, and Gerard wraps the red tie around the younger boy’s tattooed wrists and secures it firmly, then uses his hands to turn Frank back to face him.

“Gee, take your clothes off, please, I want it so bad,” Frank whines, watching Gerard unbutton his black shirt torturously slow, then toss it aside somewhere. Gerard reaches down and undoes his trousers, taking them and his underwear off at once before assisting Frank in the same.

“What do you want me to do, Frankie?” he whispers, turning Frank around and pushing him down on his knees in the blood-soaked alleyway, nibbling at Frank’s ear, making the punk cry out as Gerard’s fangs scrape his earlobe. “Want me to use these motherfuckers’ blood to open you up and fuck you? Want me to eat your pretty little ass till you scream my name in this fucking alley surrounded by these dead bodies? Want me to bite you while I finger you open real slow?”

Frank moans, leaning back into Gerard as best he can with his hands tied behind his back. “Yes, yes...everything, god, just please....” He whimpers, and Gerard pushes him forward slowly until his head is against the rough blood-slicked pavement of the alleyway, getting blood all over Frank’s face and hair but not caring because, damn, Frank looks fantastic covered in blood, and Gerard wonders why he’s never thought to use blood in the bedroom before.

Gerard sits back on his knees and uses his hands to part Frank’s legs until they're as wide as they will comfortably go in this position. He reaches into a bit of gore on the ground next to him, coating his hand in blood and god knows what else, and leans in to slowly lick at Frank’s asshole, making the younger boy let out a loud moan. “Yes, Gerard, please, don’t stop,” Frank chants as Gerard’s tongue circles his rim, dipping in and then slowly working its way in as far as possible, fucking him with his tongue, making Frank let out the most beautiful noises.

Gerard pulls back and starts to work one gore-covered finger into Frank’s ass, continuing to lick around the rim as he pumps it in and out, the taste of blood and raw meat mingling with Frank’s musk and intoxicating the vampire. He moves his face away from Frank’s ass and watches his finger work into Frank, blood smearing all over his ass, some dripping down over his thighs and balls. He pulls his hand away and runs it through a bit of bloody flesh on the ground, adding more blood to slick it up, then pushes two fingers into Frank’s hole with no warning, making the smaller boy groan at the burn.

“Can you...can you do it rougher? Make it hurt, make me really feel it,” Frank pants, trying to push himself further back onto Gerard’s fingers.

“You want it to hurt, baby?” Gerard asks, digging his fingernails into Frank’s thigh with the hand that’s not busy fucking him. He sees Frank nod. “Okay,” Gerard says softly, then without any warning he leans in and latches his mouth onto Frank’s inner thigh, his razor-sharp fangs slicing into the small man’s milky skin, and Frank screams as the blood starts to flow into Gerard’s mouth, erasing any plans Gerard might have had in favor of feeding on the delicious life force flooding his mouth. It tastes so good, Frank’s blood always tastes better than any other blood, and Gerard moans as he laps up the blood until his thirst is sated. When he finally finishes and leans away from Frank, he notices how desperate the punk is now. Frank is shaking with the effort of holding still, trying not to move in case Gerard sees fit to make him wait to come even longer.

Frank is sobbing with need, begging Gerard to fuck him, and the vampire finally gives in, finishing prepping him with probably a little less care than he should be, if Frank’s groans are any indication. Gerard finally decides Frank is ready for his cock, and scoops up a handful of blood off the ground to slick himself up with, lining himself up. “You ready, princess?” he asks breathlessly, not waiting for an answer before thrusting his entire length into Frank’s body, making the smaller boy scream. Gerard starts fucking him immediately, and Frank just seems to get louder as he’s fucked, and it’s fucking hot. Gerard unties Frank’s hands pulls him up by the hair, earning a whine from the punk, and mouths at Frank’s neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin, and as Frank’s breathing speeds up and his noises get even louder Gerard reaches around to jerk him off, simultaneously biting down on his neck, hard, and Frank comes.

Gerard works him through it before pulling away, still desperately hard himself. “Fuck, Gee, let me suck you,” Frank begs, lowering himself onto his hands and knees and opening his mouth for Gerard to fuck into, completely uncaring of the fact that Gerard’s cock had just been inside him and was covered in at least one strange person’s blood and gore. When Gerard thrusts forward into Frank’s mouth the smaller man’s eyes close and he moans at the taste of blood and precome filling his mouth. Gerard grabs Frank’s hair, pulling him forward onto his cock and beginning to fuck his mouth for real, and it only takes a couple minutes before Gerard is coming down Frank’s throat.

The two of them lie there on the blood-soaked pavement of the alley for a bit afterward, discussing what to do with the bodies and how they’re going to get home now. Gerard finally just suggests he carry Frank home and they just leave the bodies, knowing it will definitely be written down as a random vampire attack. As they cuddle together in bed after washing the gore off themselves back home, Frank softly thanks Gerard for saving him before drifting off to sleep with his head on Gerard’s chest, above his unbeating heart.


End file.
